1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer mouse. More particularly, the invention relates to a computer mouse having thumb and finger supports and such supports which are attachable to an existing computer mouse.
2. State of the Art
Most state of the art computers incorporate a computer mouse which is used to select icons, menus, text, and other visible selections displayed on the monitor screen associated with the computer. The user will align a pointer on the screen with the desired selection and then depress a mouse key to select the selection. The computer mouse includes an internal track ball such that when the bottom of the mouse is moved on an appropriate surface, the ball rotates and the pointer moves on the screen. The specific operation of the mouse is well understood to those skilled in the art. The computer mouse operates in association with the keyboard to make operation of the computer easier and more user friendly.
As shown in prior art FIGS. 1-3, a computer mouse 10 is a hand held device that includes a palm portion 12 and one or more extended push-button selector switches 14, 16 18. As shown in prior art FIGS. 2 and 3, a user will place his/her palm on the palm portion 12 in a position so that his/her fingers are aligned with the selector switches 14, 16, 18 to be able to readily depress the switches when the pointer is aligned at the desirable location on the screen. Typically, the user's palm will be positioned at a back area of the palm portion 12 opposite to the selector switches so that her finger tips will be contacting the selector switches. In this position, the user's thumb rests against one side 20 of the mouse. Depending on the number of mouse buttons (one, two, or three) the user's middle finger, ring finger, or little finger (respectively) will rest against the other side 22 of the mouse and the mouse will be gripped between this finger and the user's thumb.
Because many computer operations, uses, and activities require long and continuous use of the mouse, the position of the user's hand on the mouse may provide certain problems, such as operator inaccuracy, discomfort, fatigue, achiness, cramps, etc. Further, it has been documented that extended use of a computer mouse may also cause other, more serious, health related problems such as carpal tunnel syndrome. These problems can lead to undesirable situations, such as loss of productivity, increased health costs, and possibly permanent health results.
Different types of support devices used in conjunction with a computer mouse are known in the art that are designed to reduce the discomforts and health risks associated with extended use of the computer mouse. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,888 issued to Thomsen discloses a forearm support cradle for supporting the forearm of a computer operator above a work surface as the operator's hand and forearm are moved across the work surface to operate a computer mouse. U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,270 issued to Montague discloses a computer mouse pad incorporating a wrist rest to provide a non-fatigue environment for manipulation of a computer mouse. U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,647 issued to Rice discloses a palm rest used in association with a computer mouse to allow the operator of the mouse to rest her palm while activating the mouse to reduce possible health related problems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,581,277 issued to Tjiri discloses a spherical palm support that is releasably attached to a top surface of the computer mouse to allow the mouse operator to rest her palm on the palm support when operating the mouse.
Most of the prior art recognizes that part of the problem is that the user's palm is typically not supported by the mouse when the user grips the mouse to move it. None of the prior art recognizes why the palm is not supported and none recognize that the real cause of hand injury/fatigue is not the location of the user's palm.